


Surprising

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, also some shenanigans with the Oddballs, set sometime Post-Graduation, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: Itsuki Shu is not one for surprises. Usually, that is.(A Shu birthday fic that for some reason decided to come to this world 5 months early.)





	Surprising

"Oshisan...I got one more present for ya..."

An exhausted sigh. "Kagehira, really? I’ve had to deal with too many ‘surprises’ today”, Shu says, remembering the series of unexpected gifts that had been thrust upon him, from Mika and others, just because it happened to be his day of birth.

They had just returned home and Shu was relishing in its silence as he arranged the assortment of gift bags in the living room to be more thoroughly reviewed in the morning. He needed to recharge. Today, while far from being unpleasant, for he indeed couldn’t remember the last time he had such an enjoyable birthday, had been an unending stream of events that Shu’s physique and psyche just were not born to endure. 

From the start, Mika had been more incessantly affectionate than usual, having woken up early, despite him normally sleeping later than Shu, to serve him breakfast in bed. He must have been waiting for Shu to stir, as he was welcomed by the sight of Mika holding a breakfast tray by the door and the aroma of freshly-baked pastries. Croissants from his favorite bakery (Mika had smartly not trusted himself to not burn them or the house down by making them handmade), coffee, with cream on the side, and a thick, reddish-colored juice (maybe strawberry, Shu couldn’t precisely identity the flavor) that Mika had unabashedly called his “Love Juice”, lay presented on matching, but otherwise plain tableware. Shu silently thanked Mika’s acute self-awareness for not instead choosing a fancier set that Shu often used. He did not want to start the day off having to dispose of broken pieces of very expensive china. 

In the corner of the tray stood a small, glass vase of containing a single lily, Shu’s favorite. It would’ve been a lovely accent but with a bent stalk, flower hanging sadly over the vase, white petals dangerously hovering over Mika’s red concoction, it ruined the image. Mika embarrassingly apologized, saying something about that he must’ve held onto it too tight while running home to ensure the croissants, he had waken early to go buy, would still be acceptably warm. 

Lastly on the tray sat three party hats. One for himself, Mika and Mademoiselle. Striped hot pink and black, glitter flaking off of them, speckling the tray (and not yet the food, Shu, again, silently thanked) with every bump, and shiny, pink pom-poms attached to the top, they were absolutely hideous. Written in a gaudy, overly-ornate font was “Happy Sweet 16!!”. 

Either Shu was still dreaming, woken up in an alternate reality, or Mika had made a serious error somewhere down the line because last time Shu recalled he was not turning sixteen. He already had gladly passed that awkward stage in his life and would rather not relive it. He went with the latter answer. Shu loved the boy. Really. There was no one he would rather share his life with. But no amount of strict training or careful maintenance had been successful in ridding the straw that packed his otherwise lovely temple. 

Again, Mika quickly apologized, noticing Shu’s scrutiny, saying he had asked “Naru-chan to get the coolest ones they could get” who had come back saying they weren’t any others. A fib, Shu knew immediately, one that Mika had ever so innocently believed. Shu was quite aware that Mika’s friend was not particularly fond of him, and enjoyed teasing him like this occasionally, despite Mika’s assurances otherwise. Shu couldn’t say he particularly cared, as long as the eyesores and their glittering residue did not leave their spot.

Mika also had a rolled-up copy of the morning’s paper crammed into the back his trousers, hands full with the tray, apparently having forgotten that he had back pockets. 

Sometime during their cohabitance they had garnered a fondness for reading the paper during breakfast-time. Shu, while not particularly interested in the lives of people or their mindless gossip, still liked being in-the-know. Having spent a good portion of his youth hermited away in a sewing room, he’d come to learn that while ignorance could be bliss, it did not contribute to the fruitful artistry or wholesome living he aspired for. His continuously rising notoriety within both the idol and fashion communities and supportive comments from close friends and family noting Shu’s once unbearably caustic and controlling personality had mellowed to a more universally-manageable, avant-garde level had attributed to that. 

Still rather obstinate on using what he thought as overly-complex technological devices, getting news in this traditional form was preferable. Initially having laughed at him, saying reading the paper was what old people did, Mika had gained interest seeing the comics section and local part-time job advertisements, beginning a daily custom. 

Having set down the tray on top of Shu with no incident, Mika then bombarded him with a barrage of questions. He asked if everything looked good (Shu had seen better, but considering none of the arrangement had ended up on the floor on the way to the bedroom as far as he knew, he was impressed), if he needed anything else (no), if Mademoiselle needed anything (she was fine, but was very grateful for asking), if Mika should turn on the radio to his favorite classical station (no need), if he wanted another pillow (no), his current pillows fluffed (no), a massage ( _definitely_ not) and a silent, but incessant, inquiry from puppy-dog eyes and the way he fluttered about the bedside. 

Shu sighed, already making room. “Are you just going to stare at me like an expectant dog as I eat or are you requiring permission to get into your own bed like one too?”

He didn’t need to be told twice, promptly, but carefully, curling up beside Shu, giving him enough space to comfortably eat. He offered to hold the paper up for him to read, but Shu refused saying they each could hold one side. He only needed one hand to eat after all and was exponentially preferable to having the accident-prone Mika hovering over him and a tray full of potential messes just waiting stain the imported satin sheets. 

They lay together familiarly after. Mika giggled triumphantly after successfully sneaking a party hat on still uncombed bubblegum hair and took a picture on his phone of them together in bed, Shu still in his nightshirt, before Shu could stop him. 

Despite the ridiculousness and the number of close-calls that caused Shu’s blood pressure to spike too rapidly this early in the morning, he knew Mika had tried hard getting this altogether. The croissants had indeed been delicious, the coffee made just the way he liked, and the atmosphere, while disgustingly domestic, was one which Shu could not bring himself to dislike. He didn’t even wholly regret the kiss on the cheek he gave his overly-eager partner in appreciation, despite the shower of cheap pink glitter that rained upon their faces and sheets from the party hats still on their heads, as Mika immediately latched himself onto Shu. 

The peppering of kisses on his shoulder, the continuous bubbly flow of “I love you too, Oshisa~n”, and warmth and happiness radiating off the body beside him made it worth it. 

The peacefulness of the morning however did not last long, as perhaps half an hour later, an incessant knocking which, after likely figuring neither of the people-shy residents were planning on opening the door, was followed by the shadow of four figures peering through the bedroom window. All immediately recognizable faces were making of variety of amused smiles at the two still tangled in bed, thankfully fully-clothed, who could only gawk back. 

That had brought most of the day to be a whirlwind of going into town, visiting a few of Shu’s favorite and not-so favorite spots (ie. Rei’s, Natsume’s and Wataru’s attempts to get him into clubs of increasingly questionable validity and number of inhibited individuals as the day spilled into the evening) and running into various familiar (but not all welcome – Shu had almost stormed home following their third “coincidental” meeting with Eichi by that afternoon) and unfamiliar faces. Valkyrie followers mostly, wanting to wish Shu a happy birthday and get an autograph or six, once they quickly realized who the very loud, very attractive, and very famous group consisted of.

Needless to say, he was overwhelmingly drained as his more...eccentric friends had thought of more creative ways to celebrate their friend’s birthday than Mika’s homely pampering. The boy had also tagged along without complaint throughout all of today shenanigans. He knew Mika, while cheerful and polite, wasn’t particularly outgoing. While he was long acquainted with Shu’s friends, who treated Mika as their own little brother, he could tell that, as with himself, Mika’s social anxiety had flared to uncomfortable levels.

Now home, both standing in their living room alone, Shu ends sincerely. “You have given me enough, truly." 

Mika gives him a look. Appreciative, but obviously Shu had not given the correct answer. A determined, brazen expression falls over the other's features.

"Nuh-uh, this one's special. It’s somethin’ I really wanna give to ya…” Mika drawls, shifting toward the other. “Or well...” 

A pause. Shu notes the sudden husky tilt to his words, the glint in his eye. 

“Wanna _do_."

Cheeky. He chooses to ignore the obvious implication.

“It’s already past 9pm, and you in particular have been out on your feet all day. What on earth could you still want to do?" 

Shu, of course, already inferred the answer before he even asked. Probably before they had walked through the door. Likely even before Mika had wholeheartedly supported Shu's refusal to go out to a Hallows Eve festival an less than an hour ago, despite the candy and street food and general creepy aesthetic that Mika would've surely enjoyed. Maybe since they had started this phase of their relationship. He knew when Mika _wanted_. Subtlety was not a part of his charms.

Shu continued however, “I told you on the walk back over that, while they are my precious friends, there is only so much I can handle of Wataru’s embarrassing shenanigans. I appreciated the VIP tickets to the theater, but to have them carried in by a flock of doves? Outlandish. And do not let me begin on that wretched bard they all hired to have to “serenade” to me "Happy Birthday" sporadically throughout the day? A sheer annoyance, historically-accurately dressed as he was. Not to mention, I had the most terrible misfortune to have to have had the surroundings soiled by Tenshouin’s appearances. I just know he was doing it on purpose to ruin--”

"Oshisan."

Mika kisses him. It wasn’t particularly deep, lasting only a few seconds, but the intent was clear. Every movement of his lips full of meaning. _Shut up. I want you. Think only of me right now. You’re everything to me. I wanna make you feel good. Let me please you._ A less obvious, _I’m tired too_. An almost silent, _But please don’t leave_.

Shu understands. His hands find Mika’s back. Stay there. 

“I wanna give ya me.”

Shu raises a brow. “Why are you saying like it’s our first time?” voice dropping a pitch almost unconsciously. “You know you’re already mine.”

“Yeah.” Cheeks redden. “But it’s Oshisan’s birthday”, Mika explains. “I don’t have the money to buy or take ya anywhere nice yet…but, that ain’t stoppin’ me from wantin’ to give ya everythin’ I have.”

A kiss.

“…Even if the only thing I got ’s just me”, Mika punctuating that declaration with another press of their lips. Deeper this time.

Hands move. Mika’s on Shu’s chest, porcelain against the wine red of Shu’s silk shirt. Shu’s moving up his back, still gloved, pulling up Mika’s thin sweater enough for a window of bare skin to peek out. Legs shift closer. Mouths open slightly. Someone lets out a low hum. Seconds, maybe minutes, tick by.

Mika languidly sucks on Shu’s lower lip before letting go. Chest heaving, each sentence is enunciated by a hot, unsteady breath. “I can be your doll for real, Oshisan. Let ya do whatever ya want with me...I’ve even got sexy stuffs. Ya can tell me I’m bad. Tie me up. Fuck me like that. If ya want me be quiet, beg for ya, moan your name, Oshisan, I’ll do it. Anything."

Body pressed flush against Shu’s. Gemstone eyes hooded, boring up through long lashes and longer bangs. 

Shu knew, as since the day they first captured his mind, body and soul that rainy day in the alley way long ago, he had fallen to their supernatural hypnotic spell. 

“Or…” One hand now tracing Shu’s hip, the other tantalizingly raking down his stomach, “I can do ya...spoil ya...worship ya. Make ya feel like the God that ya are. I don’t care. Just tell me. I won’t judge Oshisan for anythin’. I’ll love and follow ya forever. Ya ain’t even gotta return the favor. You can just use me and throw me away. I just wanna do whatever Oshisan tells me. Even if it wasn’t yer birthday. I’m _yours_... _Shu_ …”

Shu feels goosebumps rise despite the heat his face and entire body was radiating. Mika has always been forward, never hiding how he felt, but this…

Shu could imagine why this angel was cast from heaven's grace.

Fingers kneaded through dark hair, Shu’s thumb moving across Mika’s jawbone, his slender neck, tilting his head ever so slightly to bring his own mouth, lips curved in an amused smile, to the other’s ear.

“Surprise me, then.” That was one thing he trusted Mika could do better than anyone. And after all, his birthday came only once a year and it’d be rude to not accept a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally just wanted to write some dirty talk, but somehow.....this happened. This is my first fully-fledged fic, so thanks for reading and please let me know what y'all think! 
> 
> Feel free to follow and talk to me about mikashu or the like @itsukioneesan!


End file.
